


Weekend

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Eyes of Doe, Thighs of Stallion [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long semester, you and Makoto reunite for a weekend before the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today, I begin another week of themed fics! This time, I'm dedicating all these one-shots to the biggest teddybears around, starting with the ever precious Makoto! Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday and you had never felt more excited for the weekend.

As Makoto emerged from the lecture hall, he brightened up immediately when he saw you waiting. He turned his head back, cheerfully saying his goodbyes to his classmates. Then, his large hand took hold of yours, long fingers locking tightly with your own, and he lead you to his home.

The semester was officially over for your boyfriend. As you had finished with your final exams just a few days ago, you traveled over to Tokyo to meet with him before you both journeyed back to Iwatobi for the holidays.

A weekend at his apartment with just the two of you. You couldn't hold back your excitement when he asked if you wanted to stay over.

When you reach his front door, he asked if you wanted to have takeout for dinner. Pizza was an option, but both of you immediately thought Coach Sasabe--you could hear him now: "Ohoho Makoto, just you and your lover alone for the weekend huh? Isn't college nice?!"

Finally deciding on what to have, he went to place the order over the phone while you mentioned that you were going to take a shower, catching the look in his eye as you headed to the bathroom. You had been traveling nearly all day and nothing sounded better than a hot shower for your exhausted body.

You took your time in getting undressed as you expected to be joined by someone else. There was a knock at the door, followed by a calm "I'm coming in". Having only gotten your blouse and jacket off, you felt Makoto's fingers brush over your back just as he left a kiss on your neck, "May I...?"

"If you would, please."

Chuckling, he unhooked your bra with ease. While you expected to be undressed on the spot, you sighed with content when he cupped your breasts, squeezing them tenderly. He pressed against your backside and you could feel his half-erect cock through his jeans.

Though Makoto was studying to become a swim coach, you recalled that he had been visiting the pools recently to maintain his physique--he had to be ready for Haru's and Rin's spontaneous relays between the former Iwatobi and Samezuka swim clubs. Your mind lingered and you were suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity.

To his surprise, you spun around and kissed him firmly while your hands eagerly reached for his belt. He wouldn't complain, only groaning against your lips as you kneaded his cock. For support, he leaned back against the sink, his droopy eyes appreciating the sight of you kneeling before him. However, he couldn't help but voice a query at the wicked smile that formed on your face.

Makoto's pants and boxers were tugged down and he felt your lips. Not where he _thought_ you would kiss first. With the giggles you emitted, your lips brushed over faint but noticeable tan line across his hips. He pouted playfully, "It's only natural that this would happen. I've been swimming with the guys nearly all summer."

You grinned and kissed his tanned stomach and pale hips, "Of course I do. But it just looks interesting to me."

He shivered, jutting his hips out towards you slightly, "Please...no more teasing."

Your eyes shifted over to his cock which now stood fully erect. No words needed to be said. Your hand wrapped around the base of his dick, your mouth ready to engulf him when you both heard the door knock and his phone vibrate.

Nearly biting back a curse, he exclaimed with astonishment, "Th-That was quick!"

"Go make sure the food is cooked properly!" You laughed while pulling his pants back up. "The deliveryman's going to have quite the surprise~"

"You're so cruel!" Makoto huffed, shrugging off his jacket so he could tie it around his waist. He left, but not before murmuring with a pout, "I'll get you back for this."

You looked forward to it--after your shower, of course.

With a quick rinse, you stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. While you did bring your own sleeping clothes, you thought--with the weather and the cozy, romantic weekend you were to have--to instead pick out one of your boyfriend's shirts. Your feet padded over to his room, stopping just before his closet.

You rummaged through his shirts, selecting your favorite of his before slipping it on. After drying off your hair, you were about to toss your towel into his laundry basket when you noticed a box at the very bottom.

Curious, you reached inside and picked it up, noticing that a receipt--dated just yesterday--was loosely wrapped around it. You pulled off the sheet of paper and your eyes shot wide open: a medium-sized box of condoms.

"Ahh, someone's been snooping around."

Your head quickly turned to see Makoto leaning against his doorway, a grin on his features.

"I've already set dinner out on the table. You should join me," he chuckled while stepping towards you. A kiss brushed over yours sweetly while he gingerly took the box from your hands. Maintaining his calm demeanor, his lips barely touched the shell of your ear as he murmured, "Consider this entire box as part of our itinerary this weekend."

Warmth spread throughout your body as you followed him downstairs. You were _really_ excited for the weekend.


End file.
